The Adventures Of South Park Bigger Longer And Uncut (1992) Credits
Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Hanna-Barbera, Comedy Central, Scoot Rubin and Braniff Production * In Association With Silver Screen Partners V * "The Adventures Of South Park Bigger Longer And Uncut" Closing Credits * Directed by: John Musker and Ron Clements * Produced by: Robert Rodriguez, Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Pam Brady, John Musker, Ron Clements * Based on South Park by: Trey Parker and Matt Stone * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, John Musker, Ron Clements * Songs by: Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg * Associate Producer: Kathleen Gavin * Art Director: Bill Perkins * Production Designed by: Richard Vander Wende * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Edited by: John Venzon Artistic Supervisors * Story: Ed Gombert * Character Design: Saul Bass * Layout: Rasoul Azadani * Background: Kathy Altieri * Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Don Paul * Stop Motion: Andreas Deja * Computer Graphics Imagery: Steve Goldberg * Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Story: Don Sheppard, Alex Lovy, Chris Otsuki, Kay Wright, Jim Willoughby, Don Jurwich, Scott Jeralds, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Roger Allers, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert C. Ramirez, Pete Young, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Burny Mattinson, Saul Bass, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill Character Animation Stan Marsh * Voices: Trey Parker * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love Kyle Broflovski * Voices: Matt Stone * Supervising Animator: Mark Henn * Animators: Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush Eric Cartman * Voices: Trey Parker * Supervising Animator: Russ Edmonds * Animators: Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn Kenny McCormick * Voices: Matt Stone * Supervisng Animator: David Cutler * Animators: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit * Voices: Maurice LaMarche * Supervising: Animator: Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple Colonel Nozzaire/General Sir * Voices/Colonel Nozzaire: Colin Murdock * Voices/General Sir: Kevin M. Richardson * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Richard Williams, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple Dr. Claw * Voices: Brian Drummond * Supervisng Animator: Ed Gombert * Animators: Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young Satan/Saddam Hussein * Voices/Satan: Trey Parker * Voices/Saddam Hussein: Himself * Supervisng Animator: Anthony DeRosa * Animators: David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey Penny * Voices: Tegan Moss * Supervisng Animator: Kathy Zielinski * Animators: Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Matt O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski Brain/Mad Cat * Voices: Frank Welker * Supervisng Animator: Duncan Marjoribanks * Animators: Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller List of South Park characters * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees * Key Animation: Frank Andrina, Oliver "Lefty" Callahan, David Feiss, Don MacKinnon, Irv Spence * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animation Consultants: Eric Larson, Walt Stanchfield, Stan Green * Animators: Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush, Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn, Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith * Additional Animation: Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Wu Wei-Chang * Animating Assistants: Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Animation Timing Directors: Vincente Bassols, Mike Lyman * Rough Inbetweeners: Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski, Chen Hsia-Hsiang, Lin Ming-Jier, Ho Yueh-Lan, Lin Shun-Fa, Lai Chun-Ying, Hseih Ming-Yang, Ho Tien-Yun, Peng Hsin-Fa, Hsieh Ming-Chuan, Yen Shun-Fa, Yang Chi-Chang, Hsiao Shih-Chu, Hu Cheng-Tsung * Key Layout/Workbook: Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Alan Maley, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson * Background: Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette, Natalie Franscioni-Karp * Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda Clean-Up Animation Stan Marsh * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun * Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Bill Mims, Ilona Kaba, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams * Breakdowns: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth Kyle Broflovski * Character Lead: Debra Armstrong-Holmes * Character Keys: Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols * Key Assistant Animators: Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis * Assistant Animators: Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos * Breakdowns: Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand * Inbetweens: Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin Eric Cartman * Character Keys: Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Breakdowns: Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek * Inbetweens: Ku Yu-Chen, Lin Jen-Ya, Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua Kenny McCormick * Character Lead: Jesus Cortes * Character Keys: Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistant Animators: Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker * Assistant Animators: Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons * Breakdowns: Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith * Inbetweens: Wu Li-Chun, Cheng Yung-Cheih, Jen Tsih-Shan, Yang Li-Ching Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit * Assistant Animation Coordinator: Yao Li-Chuan * Character Keys: Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding * Key Assistant Animators: Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa * Assistant Animators: Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos * Breakdowns: Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig * Inbetweens: Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih Colonel Nozzaire/General Sir * Character Keys: Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda * Key Assistant Animators: Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio * Assistant Animators: Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury, Liao Li-Shu, Liao Shih-Fu, Chang Yueh-Yuan * Breakdowns: Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, * Inbetweens: Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun Dr. Claw * Character Lead: Margie Daniels * Character Keys: Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris * Key Assistant Animators: Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell * Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Bronwen Barry, Don Judge, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin * Breakdowns: Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders * Inbetweens: Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih, Ling Shou-Yi, Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun Satan/Saddam Hussein * Character Keys: Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis * Key Assistant Animators: Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker * Assistant Animators: Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris * Breakdowns: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun, Lu Hei-Hua Penny * Assistant Animation Coordinator: Chen Pei-Yao * Character Lead: Nancy Kniep * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding * Key Assistant Animators: Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell * Assistant Animators: Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Bronwen Barry, Don Judge, Vicky Banks, Sue Houghton, Jeff LaFlamme, Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey * Breakdowns: Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders * Inbetweens: Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun, Chen Tien-Shun, Chen Chin-Shun, Tsai Jen-Hao Brain/Mad Cat * Character Lead: Kaaren Lundeen * Character Keys: Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty * Key Assistant Animators: Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo * Assistant Animators: Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud * Breakdowns: Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez * Inbetweens: Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua List of South Park characters * Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift * Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Bill Mims, Ilona Kaba, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno * Breakdowns: Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar Miscellaneous Characters * Assistant Animation Coordinators: Yao Li-Chuan, Chen Pei-Yao * Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson * Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Bill Mims, Ilona Kaba, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Bronwen Barry, Don Judge, Vicky Banks, Sue Houghton, Jeff LaFlamme, Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker * Breakdowns: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Tsung Ling-Ju, Sung Hsin-Hung, Cheng Mei-Ling, Ku Yu-Chen, Lin Jen-Ya, Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih, Ling Shou-Yi, Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun Additional Clean-Up Animation * Character Leads: Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete * Character Keys: Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury, Liao Li-Shu, Liao Shih-Fu, Chang Yueh-Yuan, Wang Mei-Li, Tsai Shan-Chi, Su Yuan-Ta, Sun Mei-Chun, Kai Shih-Nu, Chen Yung-Yueh, Lin Chin-Tsung, Hsieh Mei-Fang, Wang Chin-Ping, Huang Jui-Chuan, Lin Yun-Mei, Wang Mu-Lan, Tseng Pin-Jung, Peng Feng-Tsu, Chen Chin-Sheng, Wan Yuan-Ming, Yu Cheng-Kuang, Chen Shu-Hua, Wu Hung-Pao, Yang Szu-Hu, Su Chin-Hung, Hsiao Hui-Tsen, Liu Wen-Tsung, Chen Taio-Lin, Yeh Chun-Yen, Kai Shi-Hai, Tseng Fan-Hsi, Liu Kuei-Tzu, Yeh Han-Lin, Hung Han-Jung, Huang Tseng-Yi * Breakdowns: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding * Inbetweens: Chen Tien-Shun, Chen Chin-Shun, Tsai Jen-Hao, Tsuang Hung-Ko, Lin Sheng-Pin, Wu Li-Chun, Cheng Yung-Cheih, Jen Tsih-Shan, Yang Li-Ching, Chen Chiung-Tzu, Tsai Yueh-Li, Chen Ti-En, Nieh Hsu-Fen, Tsai Yueh-Hsia, Hsu Hsiao-Yun, Chen Mu-Lan, Kan Hsiu-Hua, Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun, Lu Hei-Hua, Chen Hsu-Yen, Tsou Kuang-Jung, Hsieh Chin-Ying * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Prop Supervisor & Design: Bev Chapman * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Post Punch Supervisor: Sandy Gordon * Matte and Rotoscope Supervisor: Annie Elvin * Associate Editor: Mark Hester Florida Unit Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Character Design/Visual Development * Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott * Visual Development: Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Visual Design: Jean-Maxime Perramon, Bob Simmons Stop Motion Animation * Stop Motion Animators: Tom St. Amand, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Stop Motion Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford Computer Animation * Computer Animation: deGraf/Wahrman, Inc., Bill Kroyer * Vehicle Animation by: Kroyer Films, Inc. * Computer Provided by: Symbolics Graphics Division, Inc. * Computer Effects Supervisors: Brad deGraf, Michael Wahrman * Computer Animators: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells, Tom Sito, Roger Chiasson, David Byers-Brown, Angela Kovacs, Dino Athanassiou, Uli Meyer, Alvaro Gaivoto, Nik Ranieri, Rob Stevenhagen * Computer Engineers: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner * Computer Assistants: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Gary French-Powell, Martyn Jones, Helen Kincaid, Elaine Koo, Vera Lanpher, Calvin Le Duc, John McCartney, Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams * Additional Computer Graphics: Bill Proctor * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Character Layout: Bradley Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Pearson, Sachiko Sato, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Jeff Dickson, Fred Craig, Tom Shannon, Mitchell Bernal, Allen C. Tam, Daniel Hu, Daniel St. Pierre * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill * Background Design: Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner * Background Layout: Andrew Gentle, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi * Background Keys: Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson * Addiotonal Backgrounds: Brian Sebern, John Jensen, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Lisa Keene, Alan Maley, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns, Alan Maley * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Effects Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Additional Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * FX Animator: Gordon Baker * Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal * Visual Effects Consultant: John Scheele End Credit Songs * "What Would Brain Boitano Do? Part II" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker ** Performed by: D.V.D.A ** Produced by: Bruce Howell * "Eyes Of A Child" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** Performed by: Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson ** Produced by: Walter Afansieff ** Arranged by: Walter Afansieff and Robbie Buchnan Cast (In Order of Apperance) ** Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit – Maurice LaMarche ** Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman/Gregory/Satan/Mr. Garrison/Mr. Hat/Phillip Niles Argyle/Randy Marsh/Clyde Donovan/Tom - News Reporter/Midget In A Bikini/Canadian Ambassador/Bombardiers/Mr. Mackey/Army General/Ned Gerblansky/Christophe – Ze Mole (or The Mole) /Big Gay Al (singing voice)/Adolf Hitler – Trey Parker ** Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick/Terrance Henry Stoot/Big Gay Al/Ticket Taker/Stuart McCormick/Jimbo Kearn/Gerald Broflovski/Butters Stotch – Matt Stone ** Liane Cartman/Sheila Broflovski/Sharon Marsh/Carol McCormick/Wendy Testaburger/Clitoris – Mary Kay Bergman ** Chef Jerome McElroy – Isaac Hayes ** Colonel Nozzaire – Colin Murdock ** General Sir – Kevin M. Richardson ** Dr. Claw – Brian Drummond ** Ike Broflovski (Franchesca Clifford was credited as "Francesca Clifford") – Jesse Howell, Anthony Cross-Thomas and Franchesca Clifford ** Penny – Tegan Moss ** Brain/Mad Cat – Frank Welker ** Saddam Hussein – Himself ** Man In Theatre – Bruce Howell ** Woman In Theatre – Deb Adair ** Bebe Stevens – Jennifer Howell ** Dr. Gouache ("Dr. Doctor" on screen) – George Clooney ** Conan O'Brien – Brent Spiner ** Brooke Shields – Minnie Driver ** the Baldwin brothers – Dave Foley ** Rick Winson – Tony Jay ** General Interex – Arnold Schwarzenegger ** General Present #1 – Davies Ogden Stiees ** General Present #2 – Tom Kane ** Dr. Vosknocker – Eric Idle ** Canadian Fighter Pilot – Nick Rhodes ** Winona Ryder – Toddy E. Walters ** American Soldier #1 – Stewart Copeland ** American Soldier #2 – Stanley G. Sawicki ** American Soldier #3 – Chase Holt ** American Soldier #4 – Carey Burton ** American Soldier #5 – Bill Fagerbakke ** American Soldier #6 – Jim Cummings ** American Soldier #7 – Clancy Brown ** American Soldier #8 – Roder Bompass ** American Soldier #9 – Tom Kenny ** American Soldier #10 – Robin Williams ** American Soldier #11 – Dan Castellaneta ** American Soldier #12 – Hank Azaria ** American Soldier #13 – Harry Shearer ** American Soldier #14 – Ross Bagdasrian ** American Soldier #15 – Bruce Willis ** American Soldier #16 – Tom Kenny ** American Soldier #17 – Ernest Borgnine ** American Soldier #18 – Jerry Fummeringers ** American Soldier #19 – Steve Marvin ** American Soldier #20 – John Goodman ** Kenny McCormick (unmuffled) - Mike Judge ** Ben Raven – Tim Curry ** Narrator – Brain Cummings ** Gregory (singing voice) – Howard McGillin * Casting by: Brian Chavanne Assistant Production Managers * Editorial: Chip Washabaugh * Layout: Dana Axelrod * Animation: Susan Blanchard * Clean Up: Brett Hayden * Stop Motion: Daniel Campbell * Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * CGI Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Prop Artist: Christi Lyon * Xerography: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Kao Mei-Ching, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten * Xerography Checking: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade, Karan Lee-Storr * Xerography and Paint: Diana Dixon * Animation Checking: Bob Revell, Vicki White, Beth Goodwin, Eleanor Dahlen, Jan Adams, Susan Burke, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant * Final Check: WIlma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill, Ma Li, Lo Yun-Fang, Hsu Yu-Mei, Wu Yin-Tsu, Fei Wen-Wan, Chien Mei-Hua, Hu Pei-Hui, Hsu Jo-Chien, Peng Yu-Chih, Tou Yu-Ling * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Camera Boys: Tsu Tien-Hung, Chen Chien-Ming, Liao Jui-Jung * Animation Camera: John D. Aardal, Chris Beck, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith, Chuck Warren, Ed Austin, Rick Taylor * Camera: Aaron Caughran, Ron Jackson, Robert Jacobs, David J. Link, Steve Mills, Neil Owen Viker, Paul Wainess, Steve Wilzbach * Camera Operators: Liu Hsing-Yuan, Shih Pai-Ting, Lin Chin-Yi, Wu Yih-Sueh, Chao Ju-Chang, Tang Jung-Tsan, Chen Shih-Hsiung, Ping Tsung-Yao, Chang Chin-Nan, Keng Yu-Fang, Kud Tung-Huang, Hsu Cheng-Wei, Chen Ming-Yi, Sung Shieh-Ming, Tang Hsiang-Yi * Xerox Color Specialist: Martin Crossley * Xerox Reduction: Richard Wilson * Xerox: Marlene Burkhart, Ralph Coffman * Paste-Up: Jeffrey Eckert * Production Assistant - Graphics: Parviz Parandoush * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Ink and Paint: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis BirdSun Pi-Tsu, Chen Man-Ling, Hsu Shu-Chen, Wang Pi-Tsu, Liu Feng-Chiao, Chang Li-Ching, Chiu Yueh-Eh, Wang Hsiao-Mei, Sun Yueh-Kuei, Peng Mei-Ying * Ink and Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecoxen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack * Paint Mark-Up: Tania Burton, Tanya Moreau, Irma Velez * Tracers: Sharon Boxall, Guy Brockett, Tina Cole, Katherine Cowan, Mike Hammond, Joanne Rowell-Lambrou, Miriam McDonnell, Mary A. Noakes, Leanne Rich, Claire Williams * Inkers: Joyce Alexander, Kristine Brown, Christine Conklin, Peggy Gregory, Kathy Hardin, Robin Kane, Chris Stocks * Painting: Kim Conte, Audrey Covello, Sybil Cuzzort, Betsy Ergenbright, Mary Fallis, Etsuko Fujioka, Shelly Gillespie, Maria Gonzalez, Lori Jo Hanson, Ronda Hicks, Christine Kingsland, Delores Mills, Carmen Noriega, Meling Pabian, Jo Anne Plein, Ramona Randa, Nellie Rodriguez, Rose Ann Stire, Lydia Swayne, Pattie Torocsik, Helene Vives, Joyce Alexander, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Bonnie Blough, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Karen Hepburn, David Karp, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Harlene Mears, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Teri N. McDonald, Charlene D. Miller, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Nellie Rodriguez, Carmen Sanderson, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri, Chao Li-Pin, Chiang Chin-Yun, Hsiao Chuan-Yu, Wang Shu-Hua, Fang Yueh-Chin, Wu Shu-Ching, Fan Chiang Yu-Hui, Lin Chun-Feng, Chang Hsiu-Mei, Huang Shu-Yi, Saskia Raevouri, Sue Burke, Nelda Ridley, Howard Schwartz, Sandy Wogatzke * Color Key: Karen Greslie * Mark-Up: Linda Redondo * Cel Service: Francesca Moralde, Rose Di Bucci * Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale * Airbrush: Wu Pi-Feng, Tsu Ying, Liano Shu-Feng, Lin Li-Ling, Han Ping-Hui, John Emerson * Lead Color Stylist: Brigitte Strother * Color Stylists: A. Kendall O'Connor, Jim Coleman, Carmen Brooks, Soo Chun, Dene Ann Heming, Brigitte Strother * Color Models: Wang Hsun-Nien, Liu Yueh-Hsiang, Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Brigitte Strother * Color Models Assistant: Penny Coulter * Color Timing: Phil Hetos, John Nicolard * Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Glen Higa, Steve Segal * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir *Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Scene Checkers: Jo Ti-Han, Ching Shu-Yi, Chou Pao-Tsu, Chen Mei-Liang, Li Ching-Hua, Yang Yuan-Fang, Huang Yu-Hui * Post Punch Assistants: Shaun Caton, Tony Clark, Steve Pegram, Danny Wells * Matte and Rotoscope: Alan Hall, Colin J. Alexander, Alexander Barclay, Sarah Bloomberg, Claudine Diaz, Stephan Cavalier, Mark Dempsey, Selena D'Santos, Darren J. Evans, Peter Fisher, Jonathan Frost, E. Jane Gotts, Vivienne Greene, Robert Hanson, Mick Harper, Nicholas Harrop, Jason F.E. Hewitt, Karen Jenkins, Sandra Kemp, Nick Large, Damain Rimmer, Paul O'Rourke, Esme Ricketts, Sandra Parkes, Thomas Petith, Matthew Teevan, Matthew Thomas, Joan Topley, Melanie Vivian, Stephanie Walker, Tim White * Rotoscope: Judy Elkins * Video: Angie Carroll, Robert Ferguson, Thomas J. Houghton, Hilary Lloyd * Traffic: Frazer Diamond, Harry Elvin, Catherine Stewart, Richard Leon * Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador * Compositing: James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe * Film Recorder Operator: Christopher Gee * Film Recorder Coordinator: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny * Translators: Yeh Shu-Wen, Li Hsiang-Yun, Ho Wan-Yu, Wu Ming-Li, Chiu Wan-Ling * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Woott * Digitizing Camera Operators: Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon, Sherri Vandoli * Animation Research: Leroy Anderson * Experimental Animation & Walk Cycles: Jeff Johnson, Mark Kausler, Ashley Lenz * Overseas Animation by: Morning Sun Animation Group, Inc. * Processed Effects: Mel Neiman * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes * Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera * Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford * Animators: Sean Turner, Tim Berglund, Nick Stern, Gordon Baker, Chris Green * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Supervising Modelmaker: Steve Gawley * Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Mold Maker: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski, James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse * Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist Technology Managers * Technology Directors: Edward Kummer, Brad deGraf, Wendy Elwell, Larry Malone, Jay Sloat, Brian Jennings, Mark Pompian, Brian Schindler * Technology Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Technology Development: David Coons, Mark R. Kimball, James D. Houston, Marty Prager * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Technology System Development: Randy Cartwright, David Coons, Lem Davis, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, Robert Rodriguez, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Dylan Kohler, Michael K. Purvis, Elizabeth Avellan, Marty Prager, David F. Wolf, William Reeves, Eben Fiske Ostby, Sam Leffler, Darwyn Peachey, Ronen Barzel, Loren C. Carpeter, Thomas Hahn, Chris King, Peter Nye, Drew Rogge, Brian M. Rosen, Rick Sayre, Michael A. Shantzis, Eliot Smyrl, Heidi Stettner, Rick Ace * Final Model: Kent Cullotta * Renderings: Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Pixar Finance: Lisa Ellis * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Musical Director: Robby Merkin Songs * "Mountain Town" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Sharon Marsh, Sheila Broflovski ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Uncle Fucka" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** "Asses of Fire" version Performed by: Terrance and Philip ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Wendy's Song" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Stan Marsh ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Wendy's Song" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Stan Marsh ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "It's Easy, Mmmkay" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** Performed by: Mr. Markey, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger and Gregory ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Hell Isn't Good" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** Performed by: D.V.D.A ** Produced by: Bruce Howell * "Blame Canada" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh, Liane Cartman, Ms. McCormick ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Kyle's Mom's A Bitch" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Eric Cartman, Marc Shaiman ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "What Would Brain Boitano Do?" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker ** Performed by: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Up There" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** Performed by: Satan, The Dark Dance ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "La Resistance" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker ** Performed by: Howard McGillin, The People of South Park ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "I Can Chance" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Trey Parker ** Performed by: Saddam Hussein ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Wendy's Song" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Big Gay Al ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "The Mole's Reprise" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker ** Performed by: The Mole, Kyle Broflovski ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * "Mountain Town (Reprise)" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: The People of South Park ** Produced by: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Marc Shaiman * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisiors: Andy Belling, Jay Lawton, Robin Garb, Carole Childs * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Henry Mancini * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Music Editors: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Radio's Singing Voice Performed by: Jerry Rees * Dialogue Recorded at: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc., Mark Graue Recording Services, Signet Soundelux Studios * Orchestra Recorded at: Bad Animals/Seattle, Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Singer's Vocal Coach: Sally Stevens * Singers (in alphabetical order): Matt Stone, Tray Parker, Mary Kay Bergman, Isaac Hayes, Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System * Score Album Published by: Varèse Sarabande Production Support * Senior Production Associate: Susan Hamana * Production Controller Kevin Reher * Assistant Production Accountant: Terri Greening * Purchasing/Facilities Manager: Dennis "DJ" Jennigs * Purchasing Assistant: Kathleen Handy * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha, Fang Ting, Chao Yueh-Ham, Lori Lombarde, Ellen Devine * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Production Assistants: Tsai Ting-Ting, Mike Aichler, Jason Campbell, Sean Lewis, Shawn Palmer, Ronald Meza, Shannon Fallis-Kane, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Dan Conte, Linda Moore *Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield * Operations Manager: Chris Suero * Overseas Director: Greg Sullivan * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester, Tim O'Donnell * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Sequence Producers: Anne M. Adams, Michelle Porter * Head Technicial Director: Jim Hillin * Sequence Manager: Craig Newman * Technical Advisor: Jerry Mills * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Studio Executive: Daniel Wheatcroft * Marketing: Rusty Citron * Research Librarian: Hillary Dunchak * Film Librarian: Jamie Deckard * Assistant to Mr. Hanna: Ginger Robertson * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Takamoto: Delores Sommer * Assistant to Mr. Johnson: June B. Liebling * Assistant to Jayne Barbera: Erika Grossbart Green * Dialogue Coach: Julie Bennett * Traffic Coordinator: Debby Lathrop * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Assistant Recording Director/Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Recording Assistant: Jamie Thomason * Marketing & Promotions Coordinator: Monica Corbin * Unit Publicial: Lauren Strongoff * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg * Additional Voices: Michael Bell, Jeff Bergman, Matt Stone, Tray Parker, Mary Kay Bergman, Brad Garrett, Rob Paulsen, Susan Silo, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Jim Ward, Frank Welker, Debbie Gates, Charles Bartlett, Jonathan Brandis, Kal David, Marcia Delmar, Victor DiMattia, Judi Durand, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Robert S. Halligan Jr., J.D. Hall, Jo Ann Harris, Rosanna Huffman, Barbara Iley, Harvey Jason, Karen Kamon, Kaleena Kiff, Carol King, Marylee Kortes, Rocky Krakoff, David Lasley, Christina MacGregor, David McCharan, John McCurry, Arlin L. Miller, Nancy Parent, Whitney Rydbeck, Gary Schwartz, Vernon Scott, Penina Segall, Tom Righter Snow, Eugene F. Van Buren, Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor Editorial & Post Production * Editorial Managers: Julie M. McDonald, Maio Tse-Tien, Ho Mei-Ling, Liang Tsung-Keh, Chou Tai-Li * Assistant Editors: Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan, James Garrett, Paul Elman, Scot Scalise * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinators: Deirdre Morrison, Peng Yi-Lin * Apprentice Editors: Phyllia Oyama, Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Post Production Supervisors: Miguel Ángel Poveda, Martin Cohen * Post Production Assistants: Bradley Goodman, Lisa Belt, Peter Rivera * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Services: Buena Vista Visual Effects, Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc. * Telecine and On-Line Provided by: Sunset Post, Inc. * Sound Recorded by: Greg Smith * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell, Donald Ernst, Michael J. McDonald * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze, Sam Horta, Terence Thomas, Kevin Spears, Andrea Horta * Sound Effects Editor: David J. West * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer, Stuart Ablaza, John O. Robinson III * Processed Sound Effects: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth * Apprentice Sound Editor: Robert Morrisey * Sound Transfers: Soundhouse, Inc. * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula, John T. Reitz, C.A.S., David E. Campbell, C.A.S., Gregg C. Rudloff, C.A.S. * Track Readers: Laurie A. Wetzler, Michael J. Trueba * Artwork Supervisor: Nicole Speed * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg, Eileen Horta * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Assistant ADR Editors: Rod Rogers, William Wilner * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Editor: Randal Scott Thomas * Assistant Film Editor: Shelley Hinton * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Mary Louise Rodgers, Michael Anthony Salvetta, Kevin Bartnof, Hilda Hodges * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Recordist: Mary Jo Lang, Tim Grace * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound, Todd-AO/Glen Glenn * Re-Recorded by: Gary Bourgeois, Chris Carpenter, Mark Smith * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Projection: Don Henry * Sound Reader: James Melton * Special Sound Effects Creation: John Paul Fasal * Sound Effects Created on: Lexicon's LXP-5 * Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * Additional Animation Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Animation Production: Children's Television Workshop, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Comedy Central * Animation Systems by: Silcon Graphics, Inc. * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Studios: Jeffrey Katzenberg, Janice Burgess, Jayne Barbera * Special Assistant: Debbie Spinney * Color Timers: Bud Broughton, Ron Sanders, Phil Downey, Dale Grahn * Negative Cutters: Negative Cutting Service Ltd., Production West, Inc., Sunrise Film, Inc., Donah Bassett, Mary Beth Smith Rick Mackay * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England * Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision * Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. * Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. * Post-Production Sound Studios: Pathé Sound & Post Production Centre, Soundmix Limited * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Main Titles by: Pacific Title * Main Titles & Opticals: Cinema Research Corporation * Title Design: Brian McEntee, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Filmed on location in Ontario Canada and at Toronto International Studios, Kleinburg, Ontario · with Special Thanks to Mark Wood * TM/©1992 Hollywood Chamber of Commerce by Global Icons, Los Angless, CA 90024. All Rights Reserved * Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into other CTW educational products · Thanks for Helping! * "South Park" and ther logos and characters are trademarks of Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Partners. * Special Thanks To: Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman, Marjorie Kalins, Sharon Lerner, Tish Rabe, Leslie Raicer, Al Hyslop, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty, Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank, Pete Young * No. 91627 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * ©MCMXCII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Country of first publication: United States of America, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized, duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution *Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Animation France S.A. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Scott Rudin Productions Category:Braniff Productions Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Comedy Central Productions Category:Walt Disney Records Category:South Park Series